In which Darcy succumbs to cliches
by gabriela.malta
Summary: Emma thought she knew William Darcy pretty well- until she witness what the presence of a certain red hair does to his previous judgemental public behavior


If someone were to tell Emma she'd be in this position a couple of hours ago, she wouldn't believe them. Called it craziness with a puff and a dismissive hand. In all her twenty-something years of life- and the last 5 years knowing William Darcy- she'd never imagined him being the source- and cause- of the slightly wild turn things seemed to take.

Because really, having the professional, mature and successful Lizzie Bennet trying to drunkly bite your jaw never crossed Emma's craziest dreams (''but seriously you have such an interesting face'' said a wild-eyed Lizzie).

It all started pretty well, within the realms of socially acceptable. It was a party mediated by Pemberley Digital, among other companies, to celebrate the spread social media and other platforms had in the last year. Even though every single man and woman there were dedicated businessman and businesswoman dedicated to their jobs, it was still surprising to see the rising of the digital era, along in the growing niche in the general public.

Knowing Knightley from college, Darcy did not hesitate in searching Emma's services, trusting her unique style to run things smoothly. And for a while, the party was as expected- elegant, stylish, with a great catering service that never let anyone with empty plates- or empty glasses for that matter.

Emma was talking with Darcy's PA, Mrs. Reynolds, when she started noticing peculiarities – beginning with Fitz strange glances towards Lizzie. Darcy seemed to caught that too, and he gave Fitz a sly grin- surprising the living hell out of Emma (when was William Darcy EVER sly)He quickly walked to Lizzie, pulling her aside and guiding her to the Japanese gardens. He seemed to be fidgeting, something Emma knew he rarely ever did these days.

But every concern for Darcy's strange mood was quickly put aside, because Knightley was walking towards Emma, and oh my, oh my, wasn't he the most handsome, sexier man that night. A casual Alex was indeed sexy, but a smirking Alex with a vest¿ Simply yummy.

'' I don't think I told you, but you look delicious in this vest''

Alex, precious man he is, blushed, but grabbed Emma by the waist, loosing himself in her long, silky hair.

'' You keep saying those sweet things and I'll forget we're not alone''- he begun trailing kisses from her neck, her jaw, trailing up to her mouth, and they both sighed with content

'' SHE SAID YES ALEX'' Darcy (uncharacteristic) loud voice broke their embrace.

'' LIZZIE SAID YES MAN" said he, smiling in that crinkle-the-corners-of-his-eyes way, happiness radiating out of him while Lizzie herself beamed by his side, tucked under his gigantic arm.

'' Congratulations!" Emma and Alex exclaimed at the same time, hugging the couple and giving them the best wishes. A waiter passed by them and Lizzie grabbed two tall glasses with Champaign while Darcy handed them other two glasses.

'' It's time to celebrate, man, let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED''

Now, if it were anyone else outing those words that would be fine. Normal even. But William Fitzwilliam Darcy never, EVER, EVER, got ANY party started.

Things went downhill from there.

Now, now, for the sake of fairness, Darcy's ebullient mood was barely noticeable- at least while the investors were present. And although most of them knew Lizzie from her own company, he didn't hesitate to re-introduce her as ''Lizzie Bennet, my fiancé'' to which she giggled prettily.

Four hours after the beginning of the event, most investors were gone- and the party consisted mostly of friends, family and close co-workers. While Emma herself couldn't enjoy the bliss the alcohol brought, she amused herself watching the ever serious William Darcy let go, while his professional and mature new fiancée doubled herself laughing at most things he said.

At some point, while the band was playing slow songs, Emma took an opportunity to unwind and dance with Alex. They weren't at that point yet, but resting her head on his chest, she smilled imagining the future with him. She visioned owning a prize in the near future, and travelling to Hawaii for a well deserved vacation with Alex- and soon lost herself daydreaming about the way he'd look with a tan.

'' Hello¿ hello¿ Is this working¿ good. Now, I'd like to call my fianc-HEY LIZZIE! LIZ! COME HERE DARLING. There she is. Look at her, so gorgeous… Yes, so, as everyone here knows, we're SOON TO BE MARRIED! Yes, yes, I'm ecstatic, and I've always wondered how I'd act in the face of such happiness. Being with Lizzie has taught me to laugh at myself more, and such, I'd like to show you, the people to matter the most, what she has done to me so far. Are you ready, love¿''

That was the most personal speech Emma ever heard from Darcy, and watched curiously while darcy stepped out from the stage.

''Let's make room for them" Alex whispered in her hear, while she let him take her to to side of the dance floor.

''what ar you going to do, will¿'' a laughing Lizzie asked.

''Just wait and you'll see love'' answered Darcy.

The lights dimmed , and the focus remained on the center of the dance floor Not having planning that, Emma assumed that Darcy had talked to the staff. The band played a single note, and suddenly, Emma was taken with the need to squeal loud- and squeal she did. Because honestly, what girl in the world did not know what would follow that note¿

''_now I had the time of my life_

_And I never felt this way before_

_And I swear, this is true,_

_And I owe it all to you''_

Lizzie threw her head back in laughter, but begun dancing towards Darcy. He walks towards her in an awkward rendition of Patrick Swayze, but really, everything is so cute and romantic that Alex has to hold Emma by her shoulders, so she keeps her boucing to a minimal.

'' _now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disquise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand _

'_cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love''_

By then Emma is also dancing, in the sides, with Alex, as some or other couple seem to be doing. It's contagious, really, and Emma figures every woman must have memorized the steps by heart ( not surprising either, considering. This is Dirty Dancing, come on).

''_because I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

'_till I've found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you'' _

As the main couple pulled others to the dance floor, Emma could not help but conclude that that was happiness- not the fancy clothes she wore, or the elegance of the party. But she and Alex, being as close as they could possibly be (in public anyway) while Darcy and Lizzie tried to spread their own happiness to as many people as they could.

Even if it meant Lizzie succeeding in biting Emma's jaw later ('' Your face is so pretty I kinda want to eat it'').

* * *

**A/N: Finally got the hang on ffnet, yay! So this is my second (published) fanfiction, and I *still* can develop plots that last for more than one chapter. Sorry about that.**

**But I saw a photo of Ashley and Joanna today, and I just had to write about it. That fancy strucks me every once in a while, and for that I'm sorry.**

**If you want to, please leave a review and tell me what you thought- even if it is ''whoa gabs you suck at writting please just give up'' **


End file.
